


Finan Fluff

by bookgeeky1990



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 21:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookgeeky1990/pseuds/bookgeeky1990
Summary: A little drabble from a Last Kingdom Tumblr prompt list. It's pure fluff and we've got a collection of works if you want to follow (it's Let's Be Danes: Opening Ceremony)





	Finan Fluff

Prompt numbers:  
2\. You make everyday worth living  
34\. I can't imagine this world without you

 

You were getting married. It should have been a happy day, the most happiest of your life in fact but it wasn't. It was the worst day of your life.

And you were doing it to save the man you loved.

The door to your hut opened and in walked Abbess Hild and you smiled at her sadly, her own smile mirroring yours.

"You don't have to do this."

"I do, Lord Æthelheim will have him killed otherwise."

"Seek sanctuary with Alfred, he will help you..."

"My Uncle is a proud man, he will not see this go unpunished. I either marry Ælthrum or Finan dies."

Your uncle was a man who wanted power and wealth, a man who would do anything to make sure your life was miserable as hell. Lord Uhtred and his men to your town a month ago and as soon as you laid eyes on him you were gone. But your uncle noticed that and played on it. You had secret meetings, stolen kisses and touches here and there but you'd been caught and it was either Finan died or you marry someone else. Someone he knew you hated.

And to save Finan's life, you'd do that.

You'd had years of his mental torture, well meaned slaps here and there and a brief moment of happiness was all you wanted.

"Have you told him that you're doing it to save his life?"

"No." You whispered.

"I think he might know now Y/N."

You turned, seeing Finan stood behind you and you swallowed a sob.

"I'll leave you, but make it quick."

Abbess Hild left and you took a few breaths before wiping your eyes.

"You... You shouldn't be here."

"I had to. Are you really doing this to save my life?"

"Of course I am. My uncle, he likes to make my life hell, punishes me because of what happened in the past. A small moment of happiness was all I wanted and you gave me that but... I can't see him kill you. I just can't."

"Run away with me."

"Finan..."

He walked towards you and you tried to keep him at bay but it didn't work because he kissed you and you couldn't not kiss him back, tears falling down your cheeks. He placed his forehead against yours.

"You make everyday worth living. I felt as though I had a purpose for living while I was here this last month and being away from you... Yeah that's not working."

"Stop being romantic." You joked and looked up him, lips almost touching. You could taste the salty tears on your lips as they still ran down your cheeks and Finan wiped them away.

"If it means you'll come with me then no. I love you Y/N and I can't imagine this world without you."

A small smile tugged on your lips and you lent up to kiss him, lips lingering on his. His eyes half closed in pure bliss.

"I'll make Alfred his enemy."

"Alfred doesn't like the turd anyway, we've heard as much from Father Beocca. He'll welcome his demise."

"You'll have to fight him."

"I'll do it with honour, especially knowing that I'llbe returning back home to you."

"He has a big army."

"And Uhtred and Alfred have bigger. Are you coming with me or not?"

"I suppose you'll do." You smiled and his answering grin was huge.

"Baby monk!" Finan shouted and Brother Osferth's face appeared at one of the doors that hadn't been guarded by your Uncles guards.

"She said yes?"

"Of course she did. Why do you sound so surprised?"

Finan grabbed your hand and you left through the door that Osferth held open. You gave him a quick hug, fond of him just like you were the others since they'd been here.

"She came?" Sihtric asked and you saw Finan roll his eyes.

"Why are both of you so surprised by this?"

"Because she is going to have a life with you Finan. They probably all feel sorry for her."

Uhtred said, laughing as he walked over to you all. He hugged you briefly and Finan helped you onto a horse before climbing up behind you.

"You're really ok with possibly having to go into battle with my Uncle?" You asked.

"He's an arseling and needs to be brought down a peg or two. Plus a threat to Alfred will be diminished. Everyone wins." Uhtred answered before spurring on his horse. Sihtric smiled as he rode past you, Osferth nodding his head.

"I could have rode on my own you know." You told Finan once you'd set off.

"You could but where would be the fun in that?"

"Finan? I'm going to fight with you when you face him you know that don't you?"

"A woman who can fight and cook and is great in bed is all I need."

"Idiot," You muttered before you felt him kiss your cheek.

"I meant it; I love you."

"Of course you do," You replied smiling, "and I of course love you too."

And even though you couldn't see his face, you knew he was smiling. Maybe you were destined for more than just a brief moment of happiness after all.


End file.
